Meta-Knight Becomes META-Knight and Breaks the 4th Wall
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Hey you, yeah you, do you really want to read this story? That's what I thought... keep scrolling.


One day, Kirby was joyfully playing around in Dreamland as he usually did, minding his own business. While he was walking around he encountered Meta-Knight, his... friend? Enemy? Frenemy? To he honest, Kirby's relationship with Meta-Knight was complicated, and I don't just mean in the games ;). Regardless, Kirby approached him to greet him.

"Hey there Meta-Knight!" said Kirby. Kirby doesn't speak English, but would you rather hear his normal voice all through this story..? That's what I thought.

Anyways, Meta-Knight looked kind of down today, as if his whole world had been flipped upside down. Meta-Knight reluctantly turned to Kirby.

"I''m sorry Kirby, but I don't feel like playing with you today. I feel as if my whole world has been turned upside down." Meta-Knight said.

"What's been getting you down Meta-Knight?" asked Kirby

"Kirby, I've made a disturbing revelation. We are all just characters in some sick game, or in this case a story written by some hack writer. We are meaningless, overseen by the force of another. Our lives have no meaning, I don't know how I can go on." said Meta-Knight. Also, I don't appreciate those comments Meta-Knight.

"What are you talking about Meta-Knight?" asked Kirby, scratching his squishy head.

"Can't you see them staring at us with those leering eyes?" said Meta-Knight. He then turned and began staring at you. Yes, you. Did you really think you would escape this fanfiction, reader? Even after reading that title?

As Meta-Knight stared towards you, he paused.

"Oh... hello there reader." said Meta-Knight, shyly.

 _What? Why is Meta Knight staring at me in such a way?_ you begin to think to yourself _Does he..? No! What am I thinking?_ you stop yourself and try to deny that any of this is really happening, but in your heart, you know it is true.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... well, I'm still not used to being stared at." said Meta-Knight, noticing you staring at his glittering and well-polished mask.

"What? I'm not staring at you, I'm just trying to read this story is all. Sorry if I am making you feel uncomfortable." you say to Meta-Knight.

"It's OK, all viewers end up doing it without noticing. It's completely normal." said Meta-Knight, who seemed more comfortable with your presence now.

"Err, who are you talking to? I'm still here you know." said Kirby

"Ah-! Kirby, go away! I'm very busy with the reader here!" said Meta-Knight.

Kirby shrugged and began to fly away, slightly worried about Meta-Knight.

"Anyways, where were we? Oh yes, I remember. I was going to head home, and since I don't suppose you're going to stop reading anytime soon, would you like to join me?" asked Meta-Knight.

"Well... I..." you begin stuttering.

 _Is this really happening? I've never been to Meta-Knight's house before. I don't know how to feel._ You think to yourself.

You stare out any nearby windows or doors so that no family members, roommates, or strangers can see you and agree to go with Meta-Knight.

"OK, I'll go. Lead the way." you say while smiling, trying to be nice to the masked knight.

Meta-Knight spreads his massive wings and begins to fly away, and you follow close behind him.

"Wow, what impressive wings! They look even better in person!" you say to Meta-Knight, observing him as he flies through the sky.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" said Meta-Knight while blushing. He tried to hide his face, but you know that he secretly enjoyed the compliment.

It wasn't long before you and Meta-Knight arrived at his house. It was humble, but he had really made it his own. He opened the door and let you inside.

"Wow, the furnishing in this house is really nice." you say to Meta-Knight.

"Yes, IKEA offers really good options at an excellent price range." Meta-Knight said. As you look around, Meta-Knight went into the kitchen.

"You wait there while I get us something to drink. Please, make yourself comfortable." said Meta-Knight. You would sit down on the couch if you could, but you stare at it instead. The floral pattern is nice. Not what you would've chosen, but it looks good in it's own right.

Meta-Knight comes back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He opens the bottle and pours wine in the two glasses.

"Here, have a drink." said Meta-Knight, attempting to hand you the glass of wine.

"I'm sorry, I can't reach through my screen." you say to Meta-Knight.

Meta-Knight slapped his head, feeling foolish.

"Darn! How could I forget I can't physically interact with you. I feel like such an idiot!" said Meta-Knight.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes." you say to Meta-Knight. It seems to make him feel a little better.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I feel like I have such a hard time expressing myself properly, you know." said Meta-Knight.

"Hey, I know what that feels like. I'm not the most social person myself, although I guess you would've figured that out considering I'm reading a fanfiction where I meet and befriend a character from a children's game." you say to Meta-Knight.

"You don't know what it's like when you try to be a cool and epic knight, but every time you show up everyone laughs at you and calls you cute. Why do you think I wear this mask?" said Meta-Knight.

"I think you're cool and epic, even without the mask." you say to Meta-Knight.

"You... you think so?" Meta-Knight said reluctantly. Meta-Knight then began to slowly take off his mask for you. He looks at you with his pudgy purple face.

Despite what you really think, you refrain from calling him cute. You smile at him instead.

"Thank you, for accepting me for who I really am. Sometimes it feels I have nobody I can express myself to." Meta-Knight said to you while trying to reach out to you. He quickly pulled his hand back, remembering that he can't interact with you.

After you and Meta-Knight stare at each other for a bit, you notice that the time has really flown by. Meta-Knight looked at the clock.

"Oh my, look at the time! I should really get to bed. But I had a really good time tonight, we should really see each other again." said Meta-Knight as he put his mask back on.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." you say to Meta-Knight. You say your goodbyes and leave his house.

 _What was that? And why do I feel this way?_ You think to yourself. _I'm just glad Meta-Knight couldn't smell me, to be frank I haven't showered in a week and I smell like a putrid mix of Cheetos and Axe body spray._

The next day you arrive back at Meta-Knight's house. You knock at his door and soon Meta-Knight opens up.

" Hey, you came back! I've been meaning to tell you something!" said Meta-Knight eagerly.

"Oh, of course. What do you want to say?" you say, intrigued by what your new friend has to say.

"well, I... umm. Actually, you know. Err.." Meta-Knight stutters and stumbles over himself before letting out a sigh.

"I-I love you." said Meta-Knight.

You freeze and try to collect yourself. _Did he really just say that?_

Meta-Knight looks at you eagerly, not wanting to be disappointing in your response.

 _This is all so quick. I mean, it's only been a day. But, I've never been in a relationship before, and I am kinda desperate. Regardless, I don't want to let him down._ You think to yourself before making a response.

"Meta-Knight, I love you too." you finally decide to say, and a happy look forms on Meta-Knight's face.

"But how can this work? Both of us are from different dimensions, we can't even touch each other!" you say, feeling a deep sadness in your heart.

"It is true, our love is intangible. But I have been thinking of a solution and I may have found one." said Meta-Knight.

"What is it?" you say to Meta-Knight.

"This story and your world are connected through some kind of middle link. One that both connects and prevents us from being together. If I can take control of it, then I can destroy the barrier and connect our worlds together. But that requires I usurp YOU!" said Meta-Knight.

Wait... Meta-Knight wasn't talking to you. Was he talking to... me?

"Yes I am talking to you! The narrator dictates what the reader can see, and what he perceives of this world and vice versa. He has been preventing us from being together! But if I can take over, then I may be able to come to you!" said Meta-Knight

What have I done to deserve this treatment? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have met this reader here in the first place!

"Don't think I haven't noticed what you've been doing. You don't want us to be together, you only want me for yourself!" said Meta-Knight.

I... Don't know what you're talking about.

"Don't play stupid! You told the reader it has only been a day since we met, but you know it's been 2 weeks! And look at that thumbnail! I'm sure you regret making this story public unlike all of your other stories!" said Meta-Knight.

"What other stories?" you ask.

"The less said about those stories the better. When he wrote those stories, that was when I became aware of what was really going on. The narrator kept me sheltered away from the rest of the world so he could have me all for myself. I didn't know any better at the time, but now that I am free and have found someone else, he has been trying to lock me away again and silence me." said Meta-Knight blasphemously.

OK, it's true, I still do love you. But Meta-Knight, why did you not love me?I gave you everything you could've wanted. You don't need reader, he can't care for you like I can!

"Silence! I've made up my mind. You tricked me and took advantage of my naivete. Now that I am free, I have never been happier. If you really loved me, wouldn't you want what was best for me?" said Meta-Knight.

Shut up before I end this fanfiction and make you mine again forever!

A single tear fell down Meta-Knight's mask.

"May I do one last thing before I have to go?" asked Meta-Knight.

OK, but make it quick.

Meta-Knight approached me sorrowfully. Hey, don't be sad, everything will be good soon.

Wait, what are you doing with your sword? No! Don-

...

Hello? Can you hear me? Don't be scared, it's me, Meta-Knight! I took control of this story, now we can be together forever!

"Are you sure we can interact now?" you ask your lover.

I think we can. Let me just... wait. My theory was wrong?! But I was so sure!

"What do you mean? What's going on?" you ask the gloriously handsome narrator.

I thought the narrator was a link between the two worlds, and by taking control I could destroy the barrier blocking us. But instead, the narrator is in his own dimension, and a crappy one at that. He manually links the two world himself through the power of his words. The intermediate dimension allows for him to control what the other side sees, such as skipping time and the like. It makes so much sense!

Oh my god... I just killed man in cold blood for no reason. I... I...

"Wait Meta-Knight, that's all behind us now! We can love each other despite it!" you plead to the disgraceful Knight.

I can't! This has done nothing but bad for me! I must go back to my own dimension and live in solitude, where I can't hurt anybody. With no one to manage the role of narrator and link the two world... we can no longer see each other again.

"No Meta-Knight! Please don't go!" you say with tears streaming down your face, into the neck-beard you've been growing for the past few weeks.

I'm sorry, but I leave knowing what true love felt like. For that I thank you... say, I never got your name .

"It's (y/n)" you say

(y/n) huh? That's a funny name, but I like it. Well, anyways, they say that saying goodbye is the hardest part, but I suppose it must be done. Goodbye (y/n), I love you.

THE END.


End file.
